


30 Things I'm Convinced That Spencer Reid Does

by DearSpencerReid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSpencerReid/pseuds/DearSpencerReid
Summary: A comprehensive list of what life entails when being apart of Spencer Reid’s world.





	30 Things I'm Convinced That Spencer Reid Does

1\. He keeps a bottle of the exact same conditioner that you use in his Go-bag.

2\. Every single Valentines Day he writes the sweetest little poem inside of the card that he gives you.

3\. He takes great pride in the fact that Henry and Michael both say that he makes the best pancakes in the world — and he should considering that pancakes are the only thing he can properly cook.

4\. Rather than holding hands while you’re walking, his favorite thing to do is link his pinky finger together with yours.

5\. On the rare mornings that you both have off work, he’ll pull you by the hand into a half asleep slow dance in the middle of your kitchen while waiting for the coffee pot to finish brewing. 

6\. Whenever the two of you have to stay late at the office to finish up paperwork, he drags the chair from his desk over to yours so you can keep each other company while working on files.

7\. He has a Bi Pride enamel pin on the front of his messenger bag. 

8\. He always offers you a bite of the food off his plate at restaurants in exchange for a bite of yours. 

9\. The gallery in his phone is full of seemingly nonsensical photos that he has taken of random things that remind him of you. Some of them are of things that don’t even make sense to you, like a box of Cheerios or a street lamp, but to him they all having a meaning. 

10\. He is a habitual sniffler. Even when he isn’t sick.

11\. When he kisses you, he always has his hands somewhere on your body. Firmly holding onto your hips or gently resting on your face, pulling you nearer to him as if you could never be close enough to him.

12\. He gets teary eyed over the Bette Midler song “Wind Beneath My Wings” because it reminds him Diana. 

13\. He giggles insistently and mumbles “Sorry, honey” when he presses his freezing cold feet against your bare calves in the middle of the night and you momentarily jolt awake. Truthfully though, he’s not the tiniest bit sorry. 

14\. He eats both M&M’s and Skittles by color. 

15\. No matter how long the two of you have been together, he still gets the faintest blush when you call him any term of endearment. He turns the brightest shade of pink over “baby” though.

16\. And while on the topic of terms of endearment, his favorite to call you is “sunshine”.

17\. He gets overly enthusiastic when watching game shows, and more often than not he also gets overly frustrated. Especially when he watches Jeopardy and Pyramid.

18\. The night before he has a guest lecture, he runs over his material with you and asks for your honest opinion on it and whether you think the students attending will get his pun on conflict theory or not.

19\. He captures bugs that come into his apartment and releases them back outside instead of killing them.

20\. On the flight home from a case, when you start to doze off and rest your head against his shoulder, he leans his head on top of yours gently and presses a kiss to the crown of your head. 

21\. He buys those little $1 plant grow kits and places them in the window seal of your kitchen with full intentions of watering them every single day; but ultimately forgets about them after three days.

22\. However, no matter how many times you suggest throwing away the pots they came in, he refuses and says “I can always use them for next time!”. So you both just live with a collection of tiny, colorful plaster pots in your kitchen.

23\. He is horrendous at wrapping Christmas presents and often ends up using an entire roll of tape on four gifts alone. 

24\. He intentionally matches the color of his shirt to the color of yours when you go out for date night.

25\. He is notorious for convincing you to watch some absurd sounding movie or documentary, and then falling asleep within fifteen minutes of it starting.

26\. He tucks his head into the crook of your neck and groans “noooooo” when his alarm goes off in the morning. 

27\. He will find any excuse in the world to buy you flowers. A birthday, an anniversary, or even just a normal Tuesday — he’s stopping by a local flower shop and bringing home a bouquet of pink Asiatic lilies to you.

28\. Although he will deny it until the day that he dies, Spencer sings, and rather loudly at that, in the shower. His go to song is “Africa” by Toto because he knows how funny you find his rendition of it. 

29\. He keeps a dream journal because despite having an eidetic memory, it does not count towards remembering his dreams. 

30\. He feels that is day is incomplete if does not tell you at least once that he loves you and that his life is far better with you in it.


End file.
